1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network diagnostic and simulating, and specifically, to Layer 1 and Layer 2 network rules based diagnostic and simulating.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Problems in a communication network, such as Layer 2 outages, can impact operation of the network and can result in downtime during which customers may not be able to use the network. Typically, the service provider is charged with diagnosing and resolving the problem in the network to minimize downtime. Generally, the service provider's technicians manually diagnose and resolve the problem. Such manual diagnostics can be time consuming and costly, both for the service provider and the customer. In addition, these manual diagnostic techniques can result in an inefficient use of the service provider's workforce.
Automated diagnosis of problems in communication networks has been introduced in recent years in an attempt to make the diagnosis process more cost and time efficient. A methodology for validating automated diagnostic processes is desired to ensure that the proper steps are being followed when diagnosing a problem with the network.